Five Days until Christmas Comes
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Kiku and Hercules are dating, but they cannot allow the others to know, because it is forbidden. With only five days left until the biggest day comes, Kiku feels anxious with anticipation. But when something strange happens, what will he do to save his relationship with Hercules? Fix it...or something worse? Rated T for bad mouthing.
1. Chapter 1

**Today I wanted to do something very different, and when I mean different, I mean something that isn't just a mere one-shot, but a story for GiriPan! I made sure to work hard on this special story for the occasion, and I deeply appreciate it if you guys could read and enjoy this story, since I read yours and loved them deeply!**

**Now, let's see what happens in the first chapter called…**

* * *

_Five Days until Christmas Comes_

TODAY is the 21st of December, just four more days left until the greatest occasion of all comes upon the world: Christmas Day. Right now, the cities a buzzing with enthusiasm, planning lately for their cocktail parties and evening festivities as the troubled parents who forgotten to buy their children gifts and flood the popular shopping stores. For Kiku, he took all of his usual stress and hard-working style a break to gaze his cherry blossoms from the backyard which still are waiting patiently to be in full bloom.

Kiku just gazed at the elderly cherry tree, seeing the scrunched up branches being cold in the winters gentle breeze, only some buds are forming largely and soon were going to be blessed withheavenly beauty once in bloom. However, Kiku focused closely on the smallest bud near the far back of the branch, almost outcast by all the other eager and show off blossoms... But to Kiku, who smiled calmly and inhales the air of winter, it will shine itself to be the brightest of them all.

Suddenly, Kiku heard his phone ring the ringtone _Umi No Mieru Machi (A Town with Ocean View) _from under his futon and hurriedly searches for it, not realizing it was under his pillow. When he grabbed the pillow and saw his phone blink, he snatches it to see who it was. And to his surprise, it was Hercules! Kiku right then starts combing his hair with his fingers, even though they were going to talk on the phone.

Kiku finally answers his phone. "Mochi-mochi?"

"Kiku, is that you?" Hercules's lazy voice asks, sounding heavenly to Kiku. "I was able to get your number right and thought you would...you..." From the other line, Kiku could hear soft up-coming snores.

Kiku coughed, waking Hercules a little. "What was that?" Kiku asked innocently. "I did not hear you."

Hercules stirs. "I thought maybe you and I could go...on a...date tonight..." His words slur so drunkenly, yet Kiku's heart pounded within as if Christmas came early.

"Yes, I would love to go out!" Kiku shouted, hearing from the other line a jump from Hercules. "Where and when?"

"Meet me at the...uh, train station at...two...three..." Kiku was losing him.

"How about seven?" Kiku suggested, trying so keenly to hold his glee.

"Okay...night, Kiku..." And before Kiku knew it, Hercules fell right asleep and forgotten to turn off his phone.

XxXxXxX

Kiku was standing near the station as promised, checking his cellphone to contact Hercules, but so far had not gotten a reply yet. The sky immediately turned dark violet and diamond-like stars glittered in view, people passed by without a care in the world as they head for their usual routes home or to the bars. Kiku couldn't keep his heart from skipping rapidly, his blush crimson red heating upon his cheeks as he tightens his coat around.

"Where is he?" Kiku asked himself, searching the area around him. "I really can't stand this temperature..."

Right then, Kiku heard his phone starting to ring, right away pulling it out of his pocket and answering it.

"Kiku, is that you?"

"Hercules, are you here?" Kiku asked. "I can't find you."

"Listen...it turns out I can't come, I'm sorry..."

Kiku felt his heart going slow. "Oh, is that so?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kiku waved a half-hearty wave in the air. "Maybe we can do something later?"

"Sure," Hercules said, "I would like that very much. I gotta go now, bye." And this time, Hercules pushed the end button to end their pathetic conversation.

Kiku ended his call, feeling dejected of the sudden cancelling on their date. No matter, he thought, maybe he must have something other than the date that was important to deal with. Kiku forced a smile, thinking since he was out here in the open and dateless, he could go and check out the town hall decorations going on near the port, where he heard that a shower of fireworks were supposed to be displayed later in the evening during the hours of Christmas.

Kiku starts to take pace with his walk, feeling the freezing air hit his face as his eyes wander aimlessly around the sidewalk, hoping to see something that might take his mind off of Hercules. The lamp lights immediately opened automatically to give more light of the surroundings, showing more people in late night being busy as ever... But then, something made Kiku halt his steps to look over to the right side of the sidewalks, going a different way.

Kiku looked carefully, eyeing something with a familiar curl wandering his green eyes around the area as if to find something. Right then, he knew it was Hercules, looking for something...or someone.

"What is Hercules doing out in the open like this?" Kiku said, walking over to the staircase of the bridge leading to the other side, eyes still focused on Hercules.

But then, Kiku's heart stopped right then. His heart starts going slow, feeling the ire and antagonism when his eyes darted the woman running over to him, wearing a trench-like pink skirt which goes up to her thighs, covered by a brown overcoat with does not cover her halter-top which shows her chest just a tad. She looked attractive to date any man with her superb brown hair and striking hazel eyes, but why would a woman like her be hanging around with _his boyfriend? _

Kiku turned away, running away in fear of what was to come...

_What will happen the next day? What will Hercules say? What will Kiku do to make him tell the truth? _

_Four more days until Christmas..._

* * *

**Well...this became a fine start...though I thought they would TRY to be together... But who knows what will happen! PS: This will only have five chapters, since I clarified it is a short story. **

**Please review and enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few more days until Christmas, everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! I don't own anything from Hetalia, nor the pairing, just this small plot for all of you to enjoy while it snows outside!**

**So, please enjoy this story called...**

_Five Days until Christmas Comes_

Kiku was staring at his computer, lying on the ground with a blanket tightly around his skinny body in the darkness as he looks through his messages once more. No messages from Greece yet again, forcing him to give a half-crying sigh and push his laptop away to get some sleep for once. Kiku had not heard of Hercules for three days, let alone after their date, and he was getting worried that he could be over thinking things.

His blood-shot red eyes stared intensely at the ceiling, a hand emerges to cover them so he would concentrate on sleeping instead of thinking of Hercules. His long, shoulder length brown hair that would push longer locks out of his shoulders, his well-blended tan that no one else can ever mimic... But it was his eyes, his adorable, sleepy eyes that made Kiku turn into mush.

_Where are you, Hercules...? _And softly, his eyes stung lesser as he drifts to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Kiku finally got some rest, his eyes no longer blood-shot from endless stares from his laptop as he walks down the corridor to the meeting. This month's crisis is Global Warming, a subject Kiku has taken some studying seriously. But then, his feet tread softly and eyes wide open, he realizes something extremely important. He-!

"Oh no, I forgot my notes!" Kiku opens his brief case and cursorily searches his notes.

Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder and he took a sideways glance at the person behind him. It was Hercules, holding a cat close to his chest that mewed suspiciously at Kiku, as if a threat to him.

"Hercu-er-Greece-san!" Kiku kept forgetting they have a secret relationship, saying each other's real name was a no-no.

"Good morning, Japan," Hercules said tiredly, letting out a melodic yawn, fluttering Kiku's heart slightly off beat. He wanted to stop it. "Today's about naps, right?"

"No, it is about Global Warming," Kiku said. "And now I realized foolishly I forgotten my notes, and if I do not have my notes-!"

"Kiku..." Hercules muttered and Kiku gasped, someone could have heard it. Suddenly Hercules leans forward slightly, near enough to make a whisper to his ear, saying. "I love you so much." Kiku couldn't help but blush awkwardly red, feeling his heart rapidly beat.

Kiku backs away a little, feeling off guard.

"Hey, Hercules?" Kiku said. "Where were you last night?"

Hercules looked like he was trying to stay away. "I was…cleaning my backyard, because mama told me to…"

_More like hanging around with some tranche woman behind my back, _Kiku's mind spat harshly at him, feeling his eyes becoming a cold glare at him.

"So…that's all?" Kiku questioned. "You got nothing else to say or…?"

Hercules stares blankly at Kiku, not knowing that he is feeling hurt, upset, furious, bewildered, all of those combined feelings in one place becoming an overemotional roller-coaster to the brink of actually… No, he didn't want to think anything worse of could see Hercules think a little, holding the rude cat closely as it starts to glare darkly towards Kiku, as if to warn him that Hercules belongs to him.

Hercules shook his head. "No…I don't remember anything…"

Kiku bit his bottom pink lip, feeling anger surging at the bottom of his heart. How could he lie to him? How could he lie to him right in front of his face when they are dating? Whatever type of game Hercules was playing, he wasn't amused by his trickery and wanted to get the real picture out and know once and for all if they are _really_ dating.

"I get it," Kiku said. "I'll see you in the conference?"

Hercules gave a tiny smile on his lips. "Yeah…" And his eyes start to drop slightly.

Kiku start starts to walk away, feeling the disappointment of Hercules and the foolishness Kiku has brought upon himself from this obviously doomed relationship. He wanted to turn right back and shout, 'Who was that woman you were with last night? I know, you-you baka!' but he decided against it, not wanting to cause a stir with the other nations.

But right then, Kiku could hear insanely large footsteps of someone walking—no—_running_ towards Kiku at lightning speed. He turned his head around to see an insane person, whose tie is undone, hair untidy and briefcase half open with papers flying everywhere.

"Wait, Japan!" Hercules woke to see an enthusiastic Alfred (America) rushing past him like trash and made it to Kiku's side. "You're not going to believe this; Attack on Titan has their game out already! You wanna come over and play it?" His blue eyes looked so eager that Kiku didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay, America, but please contribute to this meeting and _please_ tell me you have your notes!"

"My...notes?" America said slowly. "Oh crap, I forgot!"

"Look at your hair, it is completely disgraceful!" Kiku started to take his anger towards as he searches for a comb. "And your tie, who in the world taught you how to tie it like that?"

"My mom…" Alfred said sarcastically, trying to get a good, Christmas laugh out of it (though it had to be yet his other worse jokes possible).

Kiku's eyes darted at him, not laughing or even chuckling with his petty joke. So Kiku starts to comb his hair like a mother for his child, but Alfred wouldn't stop squirming and fidgeting all over.

"Stop fidgeting, please,"

"But I like fidgeting!" Alfred cried childishly, pouting and puffing a cheek out.

Kiku then went to the tie, starting to tie the brown tie which shined slightly from the ceiling light. He concentrated hard on it, but then suddenly felt a long peck on the forehead which he hastily moved his eyes up to see Alfred, almost blushing and giving him a cheeky smile. Kiku finished tying the tie with the feeling of bashfulness overcoming his fury over Alfred because he kissed him. And right in front of Hercules who seemed...different.

Kiku could see by looking over Alfred's shoulder that Hercules wasn't pleased, moving over to maybe talk with him, but Kiku momentarily shook his head to say 'No, do not get angry because he kissed me like that! We are just friends!' So, reading Kiku's expression, Hercules moves passed the two of them, the cat glaring maliciously at Kiku who enjoyed this predicament.

_So much for questioning Hercules about that _girl, Kiku tasted a bad taste in his mouth after saying that word, _and now he is upset that I didn't allow him to hurt Alfred-kun! What am I going to do? _

Kiku and Alfred quickly ran forward, being late for their conference.

_What will happen next? What will Kiku do this time? Will he question him carefully or jump to conclusions? _

_Three days until Christmas..._

* * *

**Looks like things are starting to go down, especially with Kiku feeling all alone. Hopefully Herc will go and patch things up, I hope! **

**Please enjoy and thank you for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so begins the third chapter, nearly drawing in our little short story! I want to thank all of you for giving me a chance with this story, so I hope you guys are ready for another thrilling story of these two forbidden lovers getting ready for their love to blossom...or maybe even be defiled by those around them. Friends will try to help, but we don't always know what our friends will do in the end if they…**

**I don't own anything except the plot, so please enjoy this story...**

_Five Days until Christmas..._

Kiku's eyes wander around Alfred's bedroom, seeing the many baseball posters from different teams and famous old-time rock stars from the elderly years that passed on years ago, which to Kiku, felt like days flashing too hastily. But Kiku only looked at the humongous PS4 (PlayStation 4) that gleamed gloriously white, the logo plastered on the top screen for anyone and everyone to come and bask in its glory. He luckily knew how to work this contraption and turned it on, preparing the game Alfred got as he was downstairs getting some delicious ice cream.

Kiku didn't want to tell the real reason why he asked Alfred if he could come over to his house because of Hercules, feeling that Alfred would get all over critical about Hercules, saying some rude things and confuse him more about the situation he was in. He heard the door open to show Alfred, holding huge bowls of Cookies and Cream ice cream, grinning hugely as if to say 'I got ice cream, and did I forget to mention I'm going to kick your butt!'.

"I come with sugary treats!" Alfred said jokingly, getting on the floor and handing Kiku his bowl.

"Domo," Kiku thanked him, taking the bowl and taking his spoon with the first bite, allowing the cream to melt in his mouth.

"Hey, can I call you by your name since we're here by ourselves?" Alfred suddenly asked and Kiku almost choked midway.

"America, you know we should not do that!" Kiku told him. "If someone were to learn of this, they will tell our leaders and you know what they might do if they were to learn of this!"

"But it's boring just calling each other by our nation's name," Alfred explained crucially, "and I think—no—I _know _that your name is the most adorable name I ever heard!"

Kiku could see the slight redness of Alfred's cheeks when he said those last words, but he shook it off as just anger issues as he takes another scoop of ice cream into his mouth to avoid replying that rather..._confessing _statement. Silence was left in the room, only the yelling of the characters that fought the titans were heard until Kiku decided to speak out to his friend.

"Eto...Alfred-kun," Alfred turn his head right away, surprised. "I do not mind you calling me by my name, but please do not let the others know this."

Alfred let out a sigh a relief and excitement mixed together, and Kiku gave a relieved smile that his friend gave a response. Soon, they both became competitive with fighting the titans and betted whoever won the match shall dare the other to do whatever the winner wishes. It soon became difficult, Kiku having twenty kills and Alfred just two points away from him and unless he could become faster, he would get Kiku for sure.

The race was on, the abnormal titan who was worth five hundred points was just racing away to attack the fortress wall, and the two soldiers behind are racing on furiously to defeat it. Kiku's character was at the lead, not phased of the soldier behind him who started to slowly but cautiously follow from afar. Soon, the two were neck-and-neck with each other, Kiku and Alfred taking their glued eyes off the screen and glared at each other.

"I'm gonna win!" Alfred declared.

"No, you are mistaken, my friend,"

"Oh yeah, Kiku?" Alfred question him, suddenly motioning his controller's stick straight on and his character out of the blue starts to go faster to the point of reaching the humongous titan.

Kiku tried to send his character to go faster, but he soon realized too late that his tank of gas was running low and another titan started to come after him. Alfred's character got to the abnormal in record time, clicking various buttons to achieve a flawless kill. And it was announced in the screen that Alfred had won.

"Looks like I won after all," Alfred said with a smirk, looking over at the shocked Kiku whose mouth hung open. Alfred cups his chin, grinning. "Oh, so many choices to pick on you, but what should I pick?"

"As long as it is not something revealing my skin..." Kiku muttered, slowly hanging his head over his shoulder.

"Hey, you know the party over the town hall?"

"The one where everyone will see fireworks and a big parade and such?" Kiku asked. "Yes, of course I know."

"If you're not going with anyone," Alfred said, looking almost nervous with a concealed gleaming face. "I want you to take me to the party and party hard until we're hung over!"

"Alfred, that is disrespectful and we should not be acting like mere children!"

"Yeah, but we're adults, so it's okay."

"Clearly, you are only nineteen years old," Kiku stated. "And I'm-"

"Don't care! Are you gonna do it or not?" Alfred asked, eyebrows up with puppy eyes ready to set off tears.

Kiku thought for a moment, it _was_ a little worrying for him and his best friend to go and hang out for Christmas, but it was better than going alone or being lied to by Hercules. Then it hit him, what if he told Hercules that he was going with Alfred and make him jealous? It could work, but Kiku never seen Hercules ever reveal his feelings, in fact, he doesn't seem to have much emotions.

It could work, but it could cause some problems unless he brought up about the girl Hercules was with...

Kiku looked at Alfred, and nod, and tries to mentally prepare the biggest mistake he may ever make in his entire life.

XxXxXxX

Kiku left that late afternoon and made it home quickly, trying to calm himself with some deep breathes and telling himself mentally that he was ready to face him. Kiku took off his shoes, turned them over so they point straight to the door, walked down the hallway while Pochi barks for some attention and reached to his bedroom with his phone in his pocket.

He took out his phone and finds Hercules's number, putting it near his ear until he heard a click sound.

"Kiku, what's up?" Hercules said, sounding tired.

Kiku found his throat tight.

"Kiku?"

"Ano, Hercules?" Kiku spoke, feeling his mouth becoming dry. "Can I...ask you a question?"

There was a short silence until he heard, "All right, what is it?"

"Eto...have you been..." he scratches his head a little. "S-seeing anyone by chance?"

"No."

_No? _"Are you sure? I-I mean, have you talked with a...a girl or..."

"No, I haven't," Hercules said, but Kiku could sense that he was lying. "Why would you ask about that?"

"Maybe because I saw you with some woman last night," Kiku blurted out. "And both of you seem pretty comfortable together."

This was not good, this was _not_ how it should have went at all. There was a deafening quietness and Kiku didn't know whether he was asleep or just stunned that he confessed of what he saw last night. Eventually Kiku heard something bump and said-

"What woman?" Hercules asked defensively. "What are you even talking about?"

Kiku wanted to scoff in arrogance, how could Hercules be the one interrogating him when Kiku is clearly the victim of being cheated behind his back? Kiku felt a hot flush pass on his cheeks and he clutched his right hand tight-fisted and his voice was not his, it was cold and harsh.

"Is that so?" Kiku asked. "So you would rather go all the way to _lie _to your own boyfriend and be with some woman while I stand near a station all alone? That is very cold of you, Greece-san, and I hope you are happy with this-this _'lucky'_ woman. You know what, I think we should take things down, because I will not be with a person who will be tricked because WE ARE THROUGH!" Kiku jerked the phone away, pushing the button to end the call.

Kiku's eyes started to stream fiery tears and sobbed unhappily, feeling the pain and fury rushing through his body as he crouches on the ground like a ball. And then, Kiku realized he was all alone...

_How is Hercules going to handle this? What will Kiku and Alfred do during the party? Will there be a happy...or devastated ending? _

_Two more days until Christmas..._

* * *

**My fingers were just controlling the keyboard and somehow I managed to finish this while doing the forth chapter! So don't worry too much because for those who read this, I'm working hard to make the forth chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Please review and enjoy this story, GiriPan lovers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Much drama happens between Kiku and Hercules, now that they have officially broken up after Kiku's outburst, leaving him into shattered pieces. But then, Alfred starts to see things and maybe could help out somehow. What will happen next, what your minds might be saying, or rather: When can I get some nachos with extra cheese? **

**Well...you must be hungry for some story-time, so enjoy the forth chapter...**

* * *

_Five Days until Christmas Comes..._

Honda Kiku knew this would happen, and it left him completely and utterly depressed for a whole day. He isolated himself to the brink of not eating anything, not paying attention to his cheerful dog, Pochi, who barks just to see if he was alive. Nobody contacted him, other than Hercules who Kiku ignored the seventeen missed calls on purpose because he didn't want to hear all the retarded excuses he was prepared to make.

Kiku's cheeks and eyes were soaked with salty tears that were uncontrollable to stop, holding his pillow close around his chest and would occasionally take deep breathes on it because it had Hercules's scent, but it started to diminish itself. He would start to have illusions, thinking that Hercules was right there, and he was hugging him like always...but it was too good to be true when he blinks to see his pillow.

He knew he had to pull himself together and stop damaging his eyes if he wanted to start wearing glasses permanently. So he got up from his futon and made it to the wall, switching the lights to brighten the room. There were some noodle cups on the ground and a pack of DVDs from popular animes, but nothing to freak out but to clean up before leaving.

After ten minutes flat, he got the whole room sparkling without the noodle cups lying on the floor and went into the trash, floorboard all cleaned out with good-looking straw, his futon back in his closet and the DVD cases all went in their shelves. Kiku smiled softly at his work, at least he didn't have to worry about the cockroaches since Pochi would scare them away.

Right then, Kiku heard his cellphone ringing from in his closet...he accidentally left it in the pillows. So Kiku ran over to the closet and starts rampaging his pillows, taking out the covers and soon got his phone out. When he looked at the caller ID, it shows America with exclamation marks all over it and Kiku pushed the call button.

"OH MY GOD, KIKU!" Alfred's voice screamed so loud that Kiku pulled the phone away and listened. "IT'S HERC, HE'S NOT-NOT _TAKING NAPS ANYMORE! _AND-AND, I SAW A CAT AND HE IGNORED IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WOOORLD!"

"Alfred-kun, please calm yourself!" Kiku reasoned with him, pulling the phone to his ear. "What were you trying to say? I could not hear you from your screams...and I thought it was a woman, just so you know..."

Alfred started to explain in a more quieter demeanor, telling Kiku that Hercules was so depressed for some reason. He would not play with his cats anymore, he started to have problems sleeping and would be quiet. Though it was somewhat normal for him to be quiet, he seemed strangely quiet to most of his friends. Even when Sadiq (Turkey, Hercules's rival) tried to make fun of him, Hercules just flat out disregard him like trash.

"I don't know what happened," Alfred admitted. "It's as if one moment he was taking a nap, and out of nowhere, he's having problems sleeping! Do you know what happened to him, Kiku?"

"No, I do not know what happened to him," Kiku lied, feeling guilty of what he is saying. "Maybe he is just having a bad day, ne? Are you ready to go to the conference today, Alfred-kun?"

"Wait..." Alfred spoke. "TODAY'S THE CONFERENCE? WHAT, I HAD NO IDEA!" And Alfred hung up.

XxXxXxX

Kiku stood near the entrance of the conference, waiting for Alfred impatiently. How he forgotten that they have a meeting was beyond Kiku's knowledge. Kiku looked at the door, and then around the hallway with red carpet stretched far away and he suddenly saw a pair of feet. When Kiku's eyes roam up, his eyes widen in horror to the man whose eyes droop lazily and dark circles were under his eyes.

When the man saw Kiku, his eyes shot up in shock, as if he had never seen him for years. It was Hercules.

Kiku looked away, feeling shy about Hercules staring at him and wanted him to leave.

"Kiku..." Hercules said, but then Kiku ran over inside the conference so he wouldn't talk to him.

Soon, Alfred finally came minutes later, breaking his lateness record by three minutes early and the conference was agonizingly time-consuming. Kiku did his best to pay attention, but he could feel the discomforting eyes of Hercules staring at him for long periods of time. Soon, after the meeting, a break was announced and Kiku tried to leave so he would not be around Hercules.

Kiku walked down to the hallway, pacing his feet slightly until he heard another pair of feet running to Kiku. When Kiku's head turned over, he saw Hercules chasing after him in almost sprint form. He ended up running full sprint away from Hercules, making shortcuts with him tailing right behind him like a lion trying to capture his edible bunny rabbit.

Soon Kiku lost his footing and tripped on the ground, smashing his face brutally as Hercules got on his knees to see if he was okay. Kiku tried to get up, but midway Hercules grabbed hold of Kiku by the shoulders and immediately hurls him over his shoulder.

"Unhand me, you-you baka!" Kiku shouted angrily, kicking furiously and hitting Hercules's back.

"I want an answer..." Hercules said. "And I don't care if I have to tie you down, I just want a full explanation..."

_VROOM! _

Hercules and Kiku looked over to see Alfred on some kind of...vehicle contraption in red, white and blue strips vrooming right at Hercules, making him swiftly vroom over the side. Hercules did not understand how a tiny vehicle managed to get inside, but what was unexpected was the buttons Alfred started to push them and from the trunk with an eagle print on them, latches open and an electronic arm with a white glove immerged out.

"Don't worry, K-Japan!" Alfred shouted, almost saying his name by accident. "I shall save you!"

"America-kun, what in the world is that thing?" Kiku demanded to know as he continued to wriggle out of Hercules's grip.

"No time to explain, just don't panic!" Soon, the car did a stunning halt, the electronic hand soon got over to Kiku above and grabbed his shirt, jerking him up and pulling him back over to the car and suddenly Kiku was above Alfred.

The hand dropped him, Alfred brought out his arms and catches Kiku successfully, pushing the pedal down and sped away from Hercules who stared blankly at the small vehicle...

XxXxXxX

"Dude, what happened back there?" Alfred asked nosily, chomping a massive hamburger into his mouth.

After that insane rescue by Alfred, Kiku and he went to McDonalds to eat before going back to the meeting. Soon Kiku told Alfred about everything, about Hercules and that mysterious woman he saw with him and the fact he lied about it. Alfred nearly choked on his burger when Kiku said he broken up with him just yesterday, he had to punch his chest to swallow fully.

"You-you two broke up?" choked Alfred.

Kiku stared down on the table, giving a small nod.

"Didn't...you say that he wanted an explanation? What if he wanted you to explain about the whole I-saw-you-with-some-chick thing and he'll give you the real reason instead of lying. You never know what might happen, she could be just a friend or something..."

Kiku did thought about that, but he didn't know whether it was true or not... Kiku looked over to his left, facing the window outside to see the people wandering in the average sidewalk and out of nowhere, something caught his eye suspiciously. Kiku suddenly stood up and runs out of the restaurant, seeing the woman walking down and passed McDonald's.

Soon, Kiku followed behind her and managed to tap her shoulder for attention. Even in up-close view, she looked beautiful with her brown hair nicely and recently trimmed and eyes shimmering at the sight of Kiku, almost as if she was shocked...

The lady smiled. "Um, can I help you?"

"Excuse me, but were you with a man a few days ago?" Kiku asked.

"Y-you have to be more specific, I go out with a group of friends...and-and stuff..." Her blue eyes motioned all sides, as if she was trying to break eye-contact.

"He is very tall, very handsome and he is from Greek, does that help?"

"G-Greece told me not to talk to you or else I'll ruin the surprise-" The woman closed her mouth with her hands.

Kiku looked confusingly at her and she sighed.

"Okay, Japan, I guess I ruined the plans... My name is Sarah Walton and I run the Christmas Fair team, and Greece was kind enough to participate. After many days he excused himself, I thought maybe for a reward I could give him some free tickets and a special section where you and he can go and watch the fireworks. But believe me, I didn't try to hit on him, I swear!" She held out her hands for defense.

Kiku stared blankly at her, he heard from behind a few footsteps and Alfred stood by his side... What will he do now?

_Now that he learned the truth, how will Kiku fix this? How will Alfred save the day? And what shall happen tomorrow? _

_One day left until Christmas..._


	5. Final

**Hey, everyone! Looks like it is the last chapter of the story _Five Days Until Christmas, _and I feel sad but also glad because lots of you have taken the chance to read and even liking this story! I want to dedicate all of you by this chapter and giving you all virtual cookies to enjoy! Thank you all very much, everyone!**

**Please enjoy this story with friends, family (maybe) and your lovers in this story...**

_Five Days until Christmas...Final_

All the people of this fair city knew that it would be crowded with eager people who are anxious to start partying on this festive year, but none could have imagine it to be so packed tightly as the stalls for many Christmas goodies are being sold quickly than planned. Kiku, however, was not festive nor was he even emotional at all as he and Alfred walked down to the town hall together.

They never spoke to each other after what happened yesterday, now knowing the real reason why Hercules was hanging around with the girl-who they both forgotten her name-and never spoke about it because it was a surprise. Kiku felt his stomach lurching and twisting in heavily tight knots, sometimes he could not walk and often gazed at all the people who are holding hands as couples.

Kiku did not want to admit this: he regretted breaking up with Hercules and not ever getting the chance to have him explain himself. He never wanted something as agonizing and painful as this to happen to anyone or himself, and now he had no choice but to accept his stupid mistake and go on with life. Alfred would often glance over him, seeing the greenness of his cheeks and unemotional-colored eyes growing dimmer every minute.

"Uh, dude, are you okay?"

Kiku suddenly shot a deadly stare at Alfred. "Yes, I am fine..." And he turned his eyes straight forward, leaving Alfred a shivering chill across his back neck.

After that, nothing else mattered to Kiku who started to realize all the good times they shared together was just... He did not know what to think, feeling depression weighing muscularly over his shoulders as he tried to stand up taller, but alas was too weak to give his last remaining strength. Alfred was disgusted about this behavior and felt guilty for making Kiku spend time with him instead of searching for Hercules.

Part of Kiku wanted to look for Hercules, but the other said to remain with Alfred and be completely miserable until his eventual death.

"Dude, do you love him?" Alfred asked.

Kiku looked up, bewildered.

Alfred turned his gaze to Kiku and they both stopped in their steps. "Do you love him?" He repeated, staring clearly at him.

Kiku could not speak as his voice went hoarse. "I-I..." Kiku's eyes started to water in front of Alfred, blocking his sight and feeling pain once more from his eyes...and his heart.

"I...I still..." Kiku looked down slightly. "I love him..." Kiku whispered and a flood of tears came falling down.

Alfred just looked at him, Kiku could not tell what kind of feelings was rushing over him until he suddenly brought out his red cellphone from his pants pocket and starts dialing a few numbers.

"Yo, Germany, you there?" Alfred called. "I need you to post a mission to everyone: to find Greece and whoever finds him can..." Alfred glanced at Kiku, suddenly smiling. "May have permission to be his lover."

Kiku stared inarticulately at Alfred who carried on smiling, soon Kiku realized what his mission was all about and started to run, but quickly bowed gratefully at his good friend before adventuring out to find his lover, Hercules.

XxXxXxX

Kiku looked almost the whole town hall, his heels and feet starting to become controversial with pain as he begged on to run further. He checked all the stalls, asked some people and residents if they have seen him and now ventured in the park. It was dark, almost the stroke of midnight where people gathered around in rows from small hilltops just to witness the fireworks.

As the skies start to glitter with diamond-like stars and the violet-colored sky began changing, Kiku looked at the concrete floor and soon looked up to search his surroundings. He could only see an elderly tree, all wilted without any leaves growing and he thought at first his saw a familiar figure leaning near the tree with his head tilting slowly.

"Hercules..." Kiku muttered, feeling his feet going upbeat and running to him. "HERCULES!" His heart starts beating again, the dark figure turned around and Kiku could see that muscular figure who stood there in shock.

Hercules moved over to the concrete floor, he suddenly smiled and his dark circular eyes looked almost gone but Kiku jumped over to him, hugging him lovingly and they spun around like a dancing couple. Kiku ended up crying again, and when they both started to go dizzy and stopped spinning, he looked up at Hercules whose eyes were filled with salty tears of joy.

"Kiku, I am so sorry," Hercules apologized, pulling Kiku tightly around him. "I will never, ever betray you again. You are...you are everything to me, and I really, really love you! Please forgive me, I could never forgive myself if you don't and I-I feel so lonely that even my cats don't matter to me!"

Kiku pushed Hercules gently, looking up to him with compassion. "I truly forgive you, Hercules, and I love you so much." Kiku stared passionately to Hercules who did so, too.

Kiku slowly tiptoes upwards, trying to reach his face for a kiss, he closed his eyes and Hercules marginally bent down, reaching for his tiny pink lips. When their lips made contact, it was as if everything and everyone did not matter to them, and they were in high spirits that everything was better. They kissed and kissed until they needed air, but they only stared at each other, slight drool slipping off the edge of their mouths and held each other tightly.

_BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG!_

Kiku and Hercules eyes shot up into the sky, seeing millions of colors from red, blue, orange, neon green and cherry blossom pink. They never seen anything magical like this as the fireworks start to create actual pictures such as flowers, shapes of the planets and even a cat showed itself with a wink! Kiku and Hercules separated themselves, only holding their hands together as they gazed into the sky.

As they enjoyed themselves with the immerging fireworks dazzling the people with oows and awes from the distance, secretly Alfred from behind, not too far but not too near to interrupt them watched with folded arms and smiled to himself. Alfred felt that he accomplished the mission perfectly...

With that, Kiku and Hercules enjoyed their time together, watching the fireworks as their hands grew tighter with love...

_The End..._

* * *

**I really hope everyone likes this story, and I want to now thank all the people who reviewed, favorite and followed this story to the end and I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas!**

**Please enjoy and Merry Christmas! See you next year! :) Animerulzs1267.**


End file.
